


The Princess and The Elf

by TheAnonymousAcorn



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Comfort, F/F, Harkon is an Awful Father, I'll Probably Have to Add Tags Later, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Retelling of Dawnguard DLC (Elder Scrolls), Serana Has a Lot of Problems, Trust Issues, Valerica is Also Bad, Vampires, Verbal Abuse, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnonymousAcorn/pseuds/TheAnonymousAcorn
Summary: Elowyn wanted a change of pace from her life of exploring Nordic Ruins, she just didn't expect it to come in the form of a woman falling out of a stone tomb with an Elder Scroll attached to her back.And to think, Serana would have to put her trust into a complete stranger as they travelled Skyrim to stop her father.Or, another Dawnguard Rewrite thing.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana, Harkon & Serana (Elder Scrolls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Waking the Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I've been replaying Dawnguard a lot, and have always kind of wanted to do a nice dark retelling of it. Make Harkon a little more unhinged, Valerica a little more bitchy, Serana a little more... anxious and awkward. And, obviously, give this woman the love she deserves--  
> That's my excuse for writing this... mess. I'll try to update as often as possible.

“I’m not telling you anything vampire!” A Vigilant of Stendarr yells, arms bound behind his back. “My oath to Stendarr is greater than any pain you can inflict on me!”

The vampires in front of him sneer. “I believe you, Vigilant.” The one who calls himself Lokil responds, leaning to meet the man’s eyes. “And I don’t even think you know what you’ve found here.” He pulls out a dagger, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder. “So go and meet your beloved Stendarr.” The final statement was punctuated by Lokil stabbing the dagger through the Vigilant’s heart. The body slumped against him, and he pushed the fool onto his back.

Then the female fledgling beside him spoke up. “Are you sure that was wise, Lokil? He still might have told us something.” He ignored her, starting to head for the circle of arches across the bridge. “We haven't gotten anywhere ourselves with-”

“He knew nothing.” The male vampire snapped. “He served his purpose when he led us to this place.” He was growing tired of the lesser vampires questioning him. He was made the leader of this expedition for a reason. “Now it is up to us to bring Harkon the prize.” And by ‘us’ he meant ‘me’. Harkon would reward only one of them, after all, and Lokil would be damned if he was going to let it be anyone but him. “And we will not return without it.” A smile crossed his face. “Vingalmo and Orthjolf will make way for me after this.”

He could feel the woman behind him roll her eyes. “Yes, of course Lokil.” Her voice dripped with sarcasm. “Do not forget who brought you news of the Vigilants’ discovery.”

His smile strained. “I never forget who my friends are.” He looked back at her. “Or my enemies.” They were locked in a staring contest for a moment, until Lokil felt the breeze of an arrow rush past his head and the sudden gurgled noises of the Thrall ahead of him being hit in the neck. “What in Oblivion?!” He looked to the now dead thrall, then back up at the balcony. The sight of an Altmer woman crouching near a gargoyle statue caught his attention. “Someone’s here!” The fledgling turned her head to look just as Lokil shoved past her. “Move, you idiot!” He shouted.

The female vampire growled at him as she pulled out her dagger, following him up the steps only to find the Altmer had vanished. Lokil’s head darted from one side to the other as the fledgling moved forward to check the room they had come from earlier. She looked back at him and gave a shrug. Just as they were letting their guard down the fledgling froze, her head pulled back as her throat was cut by thin air. Lokil momentarily paused as the Altmer woman popped back into view, a conjured dagger in hand as she charged at him. He blocked it with his own blade, trying to use his free hand to raise the body of his fallen companion. The Elf suddenly side stepped, and he stumbled forward off balance, spell interrupted. The woman kicked him onto his stomach, and just as he turned himself over he was met with the dagger being plunged into his throat.

Elowyn stood as she let the dagger vanish into thin air, taking a moment to watch the vampire at her feet bleed out. With a satisfied hum, she made her way down the short set of stairs, taking a moment to look at the poof fool of a Vigilant that had been wrapped up in the mess. She picked up the book beside him titled _Notes on Dimhollow Crypt, Volume III_ , flipping through it as she crossed the bridge into the center of the circle. It provided little help in what exactly she was meant to be doing with any of what she was looking at, but it felt safe to say pressing the button on a pillar that stood in the middle of it all was a good start. She shoved the book in her bag, using her other hand to press down on it. Not even a second later, a large spike shot through her hand and retreated back into the button, causing a pained hiss from the Elf. She held her hand close to her, letting out a string of curse words until she noticed a purple light had started to glow around her, one string leading out of the circle and towards one of the silver sconces. A sort of puzzle, she guessed, though not a particularly hard one. She took a moment to heal her hand as best she could, and got to work pushing the standing torches into place. Whatever these vampires had been seeking better had been worth the trouble she'd gone through to get it.

The sconces came to life as she pushed the last one into place, and almost immediately after the ground started to shake. Elowyn steadied herself against one of the stone arches, holding it tight as the ground lowered to reveal some kind of tomb, and watched as the front of it slowly opened. She wasn’t quite sure what she expected. Perhaps some ancient powerful artifact, or weapon, she even entertained the fact it would be completely empty, but what she hadn’t expected was a person. Not only that, a person carrying an Elder Scroll.

A young woman fell forward out of the monolith, and Elowyn watched her as she groaned and pushed herself to her feet. She seemed dazed as she glanced around at the cavern, almost like she’d forgotten where she was, until her eyes landed on the Altmer, and she almost looked disappointed. “Where is…?” She paused, rubbing the back of her head. “Who sent you here?”

Elowyn tilted her head. “Who were you expecting?”

“I was expecting someone from my family….” The woman shifted. “I don’t recognize you. Are you one of my father’s little acolytes?”

“No….” She answered. She was nobody’s follower. “Who is your father?”

“A very powerful man.” Again, the woman shifted, as if she doubted that statement. “Or… he was at one point. I’m surprised another vampire hasn’t heard of him.”

Elowyn blinked. “How did you….” She looked the woman over again, just now taking note of bright red eyes and fangs peeking out from her mouth. “You’re a vampire?”

That seemed to make her laugh a bit. “Can’t you tell your own kind? I smelled you almost before my eyes were open.”

"Fair enough….” A short pause came between them. “Why were you locked away like this?”

The question seemed to make the woman falter, and she started to tug the edge of her sleeve. “That’s… complicated.” She finally answered, getting a momentary thousand yard stare. “And I’m not totally sure if I can trust you.” Elowyn gave a small nod. She wouldn’t fault the woman for that. Suddenly, the Nord looked back up. “But if you want to know the full story, help me get back to my family’s home.”

Elowyn thought on that for a moment. If a group of vampires were after some woman and her Elder Scroll, clearly there was something bigger at play here. Perhaps a conspiracy that would give her a break from exploring Nordic ruins. Or lead her right into a trap. But, what else was she supposed to do? Leave the poor woman to wander Skyrim by herself? She didn’t even seem to know where she was. “Where do you need to go?”

“My family used to live on an island, West of Solitude. I would guess they still do...." The Nord rubbed her crossed her arms. “By the way… my name is Serana. Good to meet you.”

“Elowyn.” The Altmer outstretched her hand, and raised an eyebrow when Serana took a moment to shake it. “It’s… nice to meet you, too.” She looked around, letting her hand fall to her side. “So… any idea of how to get out of here?” Serana took a glance around as well, eyes falling on another bridge that stretched the opposite of where Elowyn had come from, then looked back at the Elf. “Right…. I knew that….” She cleared her throat and took the lead across the bridge.

Serana stayed quiet while they made their way through the second half of Dimhollow, and Elowyn noticed she kept her gaze primarily on the ground. She had so many questions for the young woman. How long had she been buried? Why in Oblivion did she have an Elder Scroll? And what on Nirn would a bunch of vampires want with it? But she could ask those when they weren’t in danger of getting captured by Draugr.

They came up to what seemed to be a kind of battle arena. Elowyn crouched, and made a gesture for Serana to follow as the Nord copied her. They slowly snuck through the mass of undead, more out of not wanting to deal with them than anything. Seemingly out of nowhere, Elowyn started to hear the unmistakable sound of chanting, she glanced to Serana, who only stared back at her looking slightly worried, then to the undead who were sitting still in their seats. A word wall to their right caught her eye, and she found herself oddly drawn to it. The noise only got louder the closer they were, and it tugged at the Altmer’s soul, almost pulling her towards it. Serana whispered something to her, but it was drowned out by the chanting. Elowyn was entranced by the glowing symbols, she barely noticed that she had stood up. It felt as if whatever power laid within the stone attached itself to her, flowing through her body in a way she hadn’t felt before. She might have stayed like that forever if Serana hadn’t quite literally yanked her back into reality.

“We need to go!” The Nord hissed, pointing to the army of undead now aware of their presence. Elowyn didn’t argue as she was quickly led away from the arena, soon running alongside the other vampire out into the night.

What in Oblivion had that been about? Whatever, she would deal with it later.

Serana took a long breath of the cool air. “It’s so good to breathe again….” She muttered, pulling her hood up as she looked to the Altmer that had saved her, who had her attention on an old map. The content smiled she had quickly turned back to a blank face as she eyed the taller vampire. So many questions buzzed through her mind. How long had it been? Why had this stranger saved her? What did she have to gain from all this? Had it just been a coincidence? That seemed the most likely, but that brought up the question of why bother helping a stranger? What did the Elf expect in return?

Why hadn’t her mother returned like she’d promised?

She tugged her cape around her shoulders, eyes fixing on the ground. Perhaps her mother had simply forgotten about her. The thought made her chest tighten but if she was honest with herself it wouldn’t be a surprise. So much had happened between her family in those last few months, even her being locked away had felt like a last ditch effort. She let out a sigh.

“We should head to Dawnstar.” Elowyn’s voice cut through her thoughts, and Serana looked up at the Elf in surprise. “There’s a boat that can take us to that Island. Or, at least get us close and save all the walking to Solitude.”

Serana shifted. She never had the chance to see Dawnstar before. “Then let’s go.” She responded. “I’d like to get home… quickly. Please.”

Elowyn stuffed the map back into her bag and started on the path down the mountain, Serana trailing behind. It had felt so long since she’d seen the beauty of Skyrim’s mainland, and while her new companion led on she took the opportunity to take in the sight around her. The night sky was full of stars, and the snow on lush pines seemed to glisten even in the dark. She gripped the strap of the Elder Scroll as a small smile crossed her face, but it was gone almost as quickly as it came. _“Focus. You’re not here to sight see.”_ She reminded herself, and she looked to the ground once more.

And again, the sound of the Altmer’s voice brought her out of her thoughts. “So, tell me about your home.” She looked back with a smile of her own.

Serana gave a hum, as if she had to consider the answer. “It’s on an Island near Solitude.” _“She knows that already.”_ “It’s… not the most welcoming place. But depending on who’s around, I’ll be safe there.” 

Elowyn suddenly looked concerned. “Why wouldn’t you be safe there?” 

“Oh, uh…” She hadn’t realized how that phrase would come across. “My father and I don’t really get along….” Serana wrinkled her nose, tightening her grip on the Scroll’s strap. That felt like an understatement. “Ugh, saying it out loud makes it sound so… common. ‘Little girl who doesn’t get along with her father’, read that story a hundred times….” That didn’t change the look she was being given, so she continued. “Let’s just say my parents had a bit of a falling out.” Another understatement. “It-It doesn’t matter. I’m not in any danger or anything like that, just… don’t expect a happy family reunion.”

The Altmer stared at her for another moment, before letting the conversation end and turning back to face the road. Serana let out a breath she wasn’t aware she’d been holding.

This was going to be a long trip home.


	2. Welcome Home

The walk to Dawnstar was a relatively quiet one. Elowyn tried to spark conversations with Serana, but they always ended up being one sided. Any questions she had about Serana being locked underground or the Elder Scroll were met with silent shrugs or muttered “I can’t explain”s while she stared at the night sky, and The Altmer wasn’t sure if it was because she really couldn’t explain, or that she just didn’t want to. Her only hope for answers seemed to be actually getting the woman back home, but after hearing Serana talk about it she was silently debating if that was a good idea. Her attempt to convince Elowyn she wasn’t in any danger had a tone of uncertainty to it that didn’t sit right with the taller vampire. The only reason she didn’t press the subject further was because Serana clearly wasn’t willing to talk about it, and while she doubted the Nord was just going to take off on her own, she wanted to keep their relationship as friendly as possible.

Her ear twitched when she heard a quiet ‘oh wow’ as they entered the small city, and looked back to see Serana fascinated with it. She raised an eyebrow at her companion, who sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. “I’ve… never been here before.” Serana cleared her throat. “It’s… bigger than I thought.” Elowyn blinked, and she was sure if vampires could blush Serana would have. “Forget it. L-Let’s just keep moving….” The Nord huffed, tugging her cape around her shoulders. The Altmer still seemed puzzled, but didn’t question her at all and continued to the docks to wake up the sailor.

The Imperial man jumped awake when Elowyn gently kicked his leg, and glared at her. “I’d like to hire your boat.” She stated plainly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Can it wait until morning?” He snapped back. “Most of Dawnstar may not sleep but I do and-”

“I’m afraid it’s urgent.” She cut him off, already digging through her bag. “My friend and I need to get to an island near Solitude, by the border of High Rock.”

The sailor scoffed. “The one with the ruined castle? Don’t you know that place is cursed?” She heard Serana shift behind her. "Even seasoned sailors steer clear of that place."

Elowyn rolled her eyes slightly. “I need to get there anyway. I’ll pay you extra." She held a bag of septims towards the Imperial, who stared for a moment before taking it.

“Fine.” He snatched the satchel of coins and stood. “I’ll take you as far as I can. But I’m not sticking around. Climb in and let’s get this over with….” Elowyn looked back at Serana with a smile, but the smaller woman was already walking past her to get in the boat with the sailor.

The boat ride felt just as awkward as the walk. Elowyn sat in the middle, with her back to the sailor in the front, and facing Serana, who sat with her knees to her chest. Neither party wanted to talk, so the Altmer had pulled out a book from her bag to distract herself. Immortal Blood had always been one of her favourites, even before contracting vampirism, and she'd had the same copy for years. Even as she tried to read she could feel a pair of eyes on her, and glanced over the top of the book at Serana. The Nord’s stare seemed to burn holes through the cover, though she looked away again when she noticed she’d been caught. Elowyn raised an eyebrow at her.

“Is something on your mind?”

Serana started to pull at her sleeve. “Why are you doing this for me?” She looked back up. “Going through all this trouble to bring me back home….”

The Altmer blinked, lowering the book. “You’re a mysterious woman carrying an Elder Scroll. Whatever path you’re leading me down is bound to be an interesting one.” She watched Serana tilt her head in confusion. “I think you’re worth the trouble.” The Nord continued to stare at her for a moment, before shifting her gaze to the water. “Besides, you asked me to. What sort of hero would I be if I left a fair maiden like yourself all alone?”

Serana let out a quiet laugh. “So you’ve been an escort before?”

Elowyn smiled a bit. “No, but I have read many adventure books about this sort of thing.” She admitted. “Dashing warriors, beautiful princess, you know how it goes."

"Hmm, so you're a knight in shining mage robes, then?"

A snort. "Believe it or not, that's one of the better nicknames I've been given."

The Nord went to respond, only to be cut off by the boat they were in coming to a sudden stop on the shore. It took a moment for them to notice that they weren’t at the island, but rather an old jetty. Elowyn faced the sailor, who, without missing a beat, told them it was as far as he would go. The Altmer glared, placing her book in her bag, carefully stepping onto the dock with Serana, and muttered an insult under her breath once he’s gotten out of ear shot. Everything seemed to pause when she looked into the distance and actually saw the castle they were heading to. Even from her spot on the dock she could see the crumbling tower and circling birds. It made a chill go down her back, and she looked to see Serana already getting into the old boat attached to the jetty.

“We’re almost there.” She stated blankly. “If you’d rather stay, I won’t blame you.”

Elowyn looked to the castle again, then to the woman waiting for her to answer. “It’s not as if they’re going to make me their evening meal.” She joked, but the looked Serana gave her seemed uncertain. With a small sigh, she took a seat in the boat across from the Nord. “I’ll sleep better knowing you actually made it home.” She took hold of the oars before Serana had a chance to, and silently pushed off from the dock, giving the castle an uneasy stare the whole way across.

The feeling Serana got when they reached the shore of the island was unsettling, to say the least. Even with the eastern town caved in the castle she once called home stood tall, and suddenly didn’t blame the sailor for calling it cursed. It was as intimidating as it had been the first day her family had moved there, but what was worse was knowing what waited for her on the inside, and she subconsciously gripped the strap of her Elder Scroll. She could only hope her father didn’t completely blame her for leaving, or at the very least that he thought she hadn’t had much of a choice, it would give him less incentive to yell at her for it. A small, admittedly naive, part of her considered the chance that he’d changed. That the years they’d spent apart had somehow brought him back to how he had been before, as if that version of him was any better. She wrinkled her nose as the sudden flood of memories, but her train of thought was cut off by the sound of her companion whistling at the building.

“This is where you live?” She sounded impressed.

Serana tried to smile. “This is it. Home sweet…” She looked back at the stone bridge lined with gargoyles. “Castle….”

“You didn’t mention it was so… huge.”

“I didn’t want you to think I was one of those…” The Nord crossed her arms. “You know, the women who sit in their castle all day?”

“A princess?” The Altmer teased, and Serana flinched as she was lightly poked in the shoulder.

“I… guess so.” The smaller woman rubbed her arm. “I don’t know, coming from a place like this…. It’s not really me. I hope you can believe that.” There was a small pause between them. “Anyway, let’s get inside and… get this over with.”

Elowyn took the lead across the bridge with Serana trailed behind, dragging her feet slightly. She knew she was only delaying the inevitable. The two would enter, her father would put on a show for his followers and the woman that saved her, and then the two would be separated, possibly for good. Even if he let the Elf join their family it wasn’t as if Serana would be of much use to her. The Nord shifted, watching the gatekeeper she didn’t know, but who apparently recognized her, raise the gate to the entrance. Just as the Altmer reached the door, she spoke up again.

“Hey, so… before we go in there….” She took a breath as Elowyn looked back to face her.

“Are you alright?”

“I think so… and, uh, thanks for asking.” Serana cleared her throat. “I just wanted to thank you for getting me this far. But once we get in there, I’m going to go my own way for a while.” The Elf looked slightly hurt by the statement, and she felt a sudden pang of guilt. “I-It’s not about you! You’ve been so great in getting me back here. I just… need to be alone, for a while. There’s a lot of feelings wrapped up in this old place, and I don’t think you’re quite ready for them. So let me take the lead in there.”

Elowyn looked her over for a moment, then gave a small nod in silent understanding before pushing open the doors. Serana was greeted to the sudden stench of rotting flesh and blood as they walked over the threshold, and it made her finally realize just how hungry she was. Her stomach twisted with pain as she grew tense trying to hold herself together. It appeared not even sleeping the years away had stopped the blood lust from growing, and it felt like a millennium since she’d last eaten. Maybe it had been.

“How dare you trespass here!” She looked up at the familiar voice. Vingalmo glared at the other Altmer, who took a small step backwards, but it quickly changed to shock when his eyes landed on her. “Wait… Serana?” She gave the smallest of nods, one hand over her stomach. “By the Blood….” It was hard to tell if he was happy to see her or not, and she glanced to Elowyn as he moved to the top of the staircase. “My Lord, everyone! Serana has returned!”

“I guess I’m expected….” She muttered, more to herself, and walked to the top of the staircase as Vingalmo made room for her. Another feeling of unease came when she found everyone staring up at her, muttering amongst themselves. She locked eyes with her father, who looked like he hadn’t aged a day, and pursed her lips as she silently walked down the stairs.

Elowyn could feel the tension in the air as she followed Serana down the steps, eyes moving from the Nord to her. She was given suspicious looks by a few of the vampires seated at either table, but she could only focus on the man who stood at the head of it all. His gaze was glued to Serana, though she wasn’t sure if it was for the right reasons.

“My long lost daughter returns at last.” He claimed as the two stopped a few feet before him. “I trust you have my Elder Scroll?”

Serana’s face hardened. “After all these years that’s the first thing you ask me? Yes, I have the Scroll….” She added softly, adjusting its position on her back. Elowyn glanced between the two, shifting under the uncomfortable tension.

“Of course I am delighted to see you, my daughter. Must I really say the words aloud…?” The second part had been uttered through clenched teeth as the male Nord’s smile strained for a moment. “Ah, if only your traitor mother were here. I would let her watch this reunion before putting her head on a spike.” Serana tensed at the statement, and Elowyn saw her hands turn to fists for just a moment. “Now, tell me… Who is this... stranger... you have brought into our hall?” He looked to Elowyn, who felt small under his glare.

“This is my saviour. The one who freed me.”

There was another set of mutters amongst the vampires as he fully turned his attention to the Altmer. “For my daughter’s safe return you have my gratitude. Tell me, what is your name?”

She looked to Serana, who only offered a blank stare, then back to the man in front of her. “My name is Elowyn.” She shifted. “And... yourself?”

“I am Harkon, Lord of this court. By now, Serana will have told you what we are….”

“You’re vampires.”

Harkon seemed to take offense to the simple statement. “Not _just_ vampires. We are among the oldest and most powerful vampires in all of Skyrim.” He started to pace. “For centuries we’ve lived here, far from the cares of the world. All of that ended when my wife betrayed me, and stole away that which I valued most.” Again, he looked to Serana, who instantly moved her gaze to the floor. “But I’m sure you care little for the hows and whys. You want a reward, don’t you?” Elowyn was going to tell him she hadn’t expected anything, but he cut her off. “There is only one thing I can give you that is of equal value to the Elder Scroll, and my daughter. I offer you my blood. Take it and you will walk as a lion among sheep. Men will tremble at your approach and you will never fear death again!”

The Altmer tilted her head. “But… I’m already a vampire.” She stated, only for Harkon to sneer at her.

“You may have contracted a disease, but you are no true vampire.” He moved closer to her, and despite being a few inches shorter, managed to send a shiver down her back. “Take my gift, and I promise you will learn the difference.” When she didn’t immediately answer, he took a step back. “Perhaps you still need convincing? Behold the power!”

The court grew silent as a sudden black mist surrounded the patriarch. A sickening chorus of bones popping and snapping echoed through the halls, and Elowyn watched with wide eyes as the Nord’s body began to deform. A set of wings sprouted from his back and skin seemed to peel back and turn into a sickly blue, his ears became large and pointed, hands turned into claws, and teeth became a set of horrific jagged fangs. The creature was something she could only describe as Deadric by nature. Something only Molag Bal himself could create.

“This is the power I offer!” Harkon boasted, his voice now laced was a demonic undertone. “Now, make your choice.”

The Elf was torn. When she had become a vampire, she’d chosen not to be cursed for the immortality alone. Whatever this thing in front of her was, was something far more horrendous than the simple “disease” she’d caught. Then she looked to Serana, who stared at the beast with a sickness in her eyes, and quickly decided she couldn’t leave the poor woman alone with her father. There was something much deeper here, and she intended to find it. “I accept your gift, Lord Harkon. Make me a true vampire.”

It was hard to tell if he was grinning or not. “Then be still.” He grabbed the Altmer and roughly pushed her head to the side before sinking his teeth into her neck.

Serana fully tensed as she watched her father, and subconsciously rubbed her neck. Elowyn’s eyes went wide as she gave a short lived scream before collapsing to the ground in front of them all. “Take her to the cathedral, if she doesn’t wake within the next few hours I’ll assume she’s dead.” Her father ordered as he shifted back to himself. Two of the vampires that had watched the scene were quick to follow the instruction, and rushed past Serana with the body of the Elf.

The rest of the court resumed their activities, and Serana felt at a loss for what to do, flinching when a tankard was shoved towards her face. Her father stared down at her with a look she couldn’t quite decipher. “W-What happens now?” She asked, taking the cup in her hands.

“Now? You have a good meal. You must be starving after so long underground, and we aquiared some fresh thralls for the occasion….” He answered. “And after your… ‘saviour’ awakens, you and I will have a very long, overdue, talk.” Serana couldn’t bring herself to look at him, instead choosing to focus on the drink in her hand until he pushed his way past her.

“Welcome home, Serana.”


End file.
